Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo imaging, diagnosis, treatments etc. For example, autonomous in-vivo devices, such as swallowable capsules, may move through a body lumen, collecting data as they move along. This data may be transmitted to an external reception device, and processed by a processing unit, to help, for example, determine in-vivo parameters. It would be highly advantageous to have a system or method to help indicate the location of an in-vivo device.